Tis the Season
by QueenBee03
Summary: Holiday ONE-SHOT: Christian Grey is looking for the perfect Christmas gift. Maybe a certain Anastasia Steele can help him find a gift for himself as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This Holiday-ish one-shot was inspired by the lovely ladies in the _Write For You_ group! Enjoy!**

* * *

I spin around in my chair, my feet swinging back and forth as I wait for six pm. _Just three more hours till I can get the hell out of here and get drinks with Kate and Jose._

 _It was that time of year that everyone loved, but I hated._

 _'_ _Tis the season to be jolly_ and all that shit.

 _More like 'tis the season to spike my Starbucks._

 _Retail during the holidays could blow me._ Even though I didn't get up close and personal with too many people, as I spent most of the day hiding in my office, I still had to make a few appearances floating around the Neiman Marcus sales floor, spreading Christmas cheer and all that jazz.

I take a long sip of my coffee wishing that Baileys would manifest inside when my door opens and my best friend walks in and sits on the white leather loveseat in my office. "Can't you knock? I could have had a client in here." I roll my eyes as I click off the Neiman Marcus website and more importantly the Christian Louboutins that would be ridiculously cheap on the employee Christmas sale coming up.

The sale that was basically " _Merry Christmas and thank you for selling us your soul and sorry for fueling your alcoholism this holiday season. Here's cheap shit_."

"I thought you didn't have an appointment till four?" She looks at her diamond Chanel watch, a gift from her father— or daddy… they were _very_ different people and I constantly got confused on who got her what. "You have got to come to the floor, you won't believe who's in the store." She asks without taking a breath after her first question. She plops down on my couch, propping her feet on my coffee table and the fashion magazines littering the surface.

"Who?" I ask, my eyes wild with intrigue. For Kate to take a trek upstairs from her office this had to be big. Kate was another personal shopper but she spent more time on the sales floor than in her office, something I could never understand. _She liked people, or whatever._

"Christian Grey." I see her pulling up a picture as I'm sure she knows I have no idea who that is.

"Who's that?" I ask and she puts her hand up signaling one second.

"Only the most gorgeous man in Seattle."

"You've got my interest."

She turns her phone around and the wind is almost knocked out of me. I rip her phone from her hands, my eyes glued to the perfect specimen on the screen. "Holy shit, who is that?"

"I think it's Mia Grey's brother." She says and I groan.

 _Mia Grey, aka every sales associates nightmare. She was an indecisive, spoiled, pain in the ass who I didn't have the patience or the self-control to deal with._

"If it is he's probably working with Caroline." I shrug.

"Who cares who he's shopping with do you want to see the most gorgeous man you've ever seen in your life or no? Jose has already taken about one hundred pics."

I look down at my phone and sure enough my phone is blowing up with texts from Jose. I open up the text and I swear the pictures from the internet didn't do this man any justice. _God, Jose you have no shame._ I giggle as I swipe through the countless stalker photos he's taken of the gorgeous specimen loose in our store. "Jose didn't peep a ring either." I say a smirk playing on my lips.

"He's definitely single. He's never been photographed in the Society pages."

"How do you even know this?" I ask as I reapply the red lip stain to my lips and pucker them in the mirror.

"I know everything."

I roll my eyes at my best friend's knowledge of every eligible bachelor in a 100-mile radius. "How does Mike feel about that?" I ask her referring to her boyfriend that kept her more than spoiled.

She looks at her nails and rolls her eyes. "Stop stalling. He's hot and single and— "

"Probably shopping for a woman." I was more than used to it. Men that came in to shop for their wives _and girlfriends_ at the same time. Maybe Christian Grey wasn't married but he certainly wasn't single. It was the holidays and my guess is he was shopping for a harem of women.

"Why are you being such a twat right now?"

"Because I have to leave my office and I'm tired." I lie my head down on the desk and shut my eyes willing six pm to get here faster. _As hot as this man was, I didn't have the energy to be chasing him around a five story floor building. Who knows where he even is now. "And_ why am I even going to torture myself by looking for a hot man I can't have sex with? It's like putting a starving girl at a buffet and telling her she can't eat."

The holiday season does a number on my sex life every year like clockwork. I work insane hours every weekend and the second I step off _Neiman Marcus_ grounds at night, I usually find myself at a bar with my friends with "don't fucking talk to me" vibes radiating from me. I'm the furthest from approachable, making it my driest spell of the year.

If I'm not there, I'm burrowed on my couch with Kate drinking wine from the bottle counting down the minutes with trepidation till we have to be back at work the next morning.

 _I know, bah humbug._

As if the Gods, Jose and Kate were all against me, I get a text message with a picture attached.

"He's in _Chanel_ , come on girl." She stands up and pulls me out of my chair and out of my office before we make our way onto the floor.

A brief elevator ride later we are walking through the handbag section and find ourselves in front of the Chanel store. Andrea Parker runs the space with an iron fist but in the most benevolent way.

 _Well at least when it came to me as I was usually the one holding her hair when she was puking up tequila shots. And I've kept her secret that she was currently sleeping with one of her clients… a married politician on the path for governor of Washington. She had met him last year when he was picking out a five year anniversary gift for his wife._

It was all so cliché I could scream.

"Steele, do you need something?" I hear her ask me. She cranes her neck around what I assume to be the man I'm looking for and she shoots me a subtle wink when he turns his head to look at me.

As if time stands still, his grey eyes finds mine and they rake over me from my feet to my eyes rendering me almost speechless. I'm grateful I'd had the oversight to switch out of my flat Gucci mules and into my Valentino pumps that gave my legs something extra. In the process of him seemingly eye fucking me, I take a moment to do the same, my eyes sweeping down his body in admiration. The Cuccinelli threads donning his perfect body easily cost four thousand dollars down to the Prada loafers on his feet.

 _Most of the time when I spot a well-dressed man, I wonder who was dressing them and if I could swipe them from their sales associate but right now I couldn't give a fuck about anything except if I could UNdress him. I bite my lip momentarily and when my eyes meet his, one eyebrow has raised in intrigue and his lips have formed a sexy, smug smirk._

 _Ugh, Ana. Get your shit together._

Remembering Andrea's question, I strut into the boutique as if I hadn't been blatantly undressing a customer with my eyes. "I just need something for an appointment" I try to ignore the gorgeous elephant in the room as I pretend to look for something on the far side of the boutique.

After a few moments of trying to calm my racing heart, I hear "So what do you think?"

I turn to look at him, praying that my cheeks haven't turned an embarrassing shade of red and that he can't hear my thoughts. "Pardon me?"

"I'm supposed to be shopping for my sister." _So, girlfriend._ I think inwardly. "She's impossible."

I put on my most professional smile and take a few steps towards him. I immediately regret my choice when his cologne surrounds me. I smell it on me everywhere. I can almost feel it in my bones. It's a fucking head trip that I hadn't counted on. I back away slowly and move around the counter to stand with Andrea, putting some space and a fixture in between me and the man whose body I want to explore— with my mouth. "Wow, nice brother. Now I know what I've been missing out on being an only child." I nod. "It's a good gift." I tell him simply.

"Yeah, she's got me wrapped her around her finger."

I resist the urge to snort. _Yeah, I'll bet._ "It's a good choice. You can't go wrong with Chanel."

"That's what my mother said."

 _Laying it on thick, huh?_ I saw the way he was looking at me. _He wants me. But who is this gift really for?_

"I'll just go box these up for you, Mr. Grey." Andrea says before she floats away trying to contain the smile breaking out of over her face. I look at the spread. _So, he's got money to burn huh._

"So, Steele, huh? Tough childhood?" He says breaking me of my calculations.

I cross my hands over my chest. For some reason I'm feeling vulnerable, exposed, and I want an extra layer of protection over my heart. He's unnerving me with just a look. "It's my last name."

"And your first?" I narrow my eyes at him, with a hint of flirtation behind them. _I never flirt with customers even when they flirt first. It's a rule I live by. But this man has me wanting to break every rule._ "Oh, come on. I want to know what name to say when I'm coming down your throat."

My eyebrows shoot so high I wouldn't be surprised if they physically touched my hairline. "Mr. Grey." I let a nervous chuckle slip through my lips. I'm trying to be offended but truth be told the only thing I find offensive is the environment he uttered his sinful words. If this was any other time or place I'd already be on my knees. I'm around the counter in attempts to leave the area when I feel a hand around my wrist and a gentle squeeze.

"I never say things like that, and I apologize. But… you have to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life."

"You must say that to all the girls." I tell him as I peel his fingers from my skin. "And is that how you do it? With vulgar, tacky come ons?"

"You reacted to it."

"I'm offended."

"You're intrigued."

"I am certainly not."

"You think I don't know when a woman is interested. The look in her eyes? You even scared your poor coworker away. How long does it take to wrap a few boxes anyway?"

I swallow, wondering just how obvious I was in my ogling. "I appreciate a man who can dress. Obviously." I add as an afterthought.

He narrows his eyes at me as if he's unconvinced. "So where do you work here?" He asks, changing the subject, but I can't deny the moisture between my legs still fresh from his sexy comment.

"Upstairs."

"Where _specifically."_

"I'm a consultant."

"Ah. A personal shopper." I nod. "So, you have an office."

"I do."

"With a door?"

"A window too." I add.

"I mean a door that shuts, one with your own dressing room?"

"I know where you're going with this. And I'm not sure where you got the idea that I was that kind of girl. Frankly, you're being inappropriate."

"That's cute."

"Excuse me?"

"Pretending to appear affronted."

"I'm not pretending."

He looks around the small empty space and turns back to me, his hands ghosting over his lips, a smirk peeking between his fingers.

"I think I'd like a new suit. If I needed to try it on, I was hoping to use your office."

"Men's suiting is on floor five." I completely ignore the second part knowing that if this man dropped trou in my presence, it would be game over.

"Care to help?"

"Not really."

"Can you talk to me like that?"

"I think we are far past formalities."

"Here we are, sorry about that." Andrea says as she bounces through the room with three shopping bags.

"Not a problem, I was just talking to the lovely Miss Steele. She's going to help me with a suit."

My eyes snap to his and my teeth bite my bottom lip as I try to prevent myself from making a sarcastic remark. His eyes flash to my lips and they narrow hungrily. I immediately release my lip under his gaze, moisture pooling between my legs again. _These La Perla panties are fucked._ "Oh great, Ana is one of our best shoppers. There's a waitlist a mile long to work with her, you must have made an impression." She giggles and I shoot her a look to shut the fuck up.

"Oh, I hope to." He smiles. "Shall we, _Ana?"_

* * *

I glide my hands along his shoulder and down his sides as he holds his hands out away from his body. "This looks great." He tells me.

"I'm good at my job." I quip. I'm on my knees behind him, making sure that everything fits correctly. I resist the urge to touch him any more than necessary but the need gets to be too great as I'm faced with the best ass that's ever been in a pair of slacks. I let out a breath as I stand up. "I think it's perfect."

"I'll take it." He tells me.

"Good choice. You look like a million bucks."

"Are you trying to offend _me_ now?" I narrow my eyes wondering what he means. "I would hope I'd look like at least a billion given that I'm worth that." He clarifies.

My mouth drops open but I recover quickly, my mouth snapping closed. "If you're trying to impress me, you're failing."

"I'm not trying to impress you."

"What are you doing then?"

"It's not obvious?"

"No."

"Have dinner with me then. I'll try to make my intentions a little more clear."

"I don't date my clients."

"I'm a client now?"

"Try the second you asked me to come with you to suiting."

"Okay I'll level with you."

"Mmhm?"

"I want to have sex with you."

"That much is obvious."

"I want to eat your pussy till you scream." I swallow as he takes a step closer to me his cologne surrounding me yet again and hindering my ability to focus. "I want to lap up everything your body has to offer the second you orgasm. I want to use this pretty little body for my pleasure." He draws his hand up my side before sticking his hand up my skirt and cupping me possessively.

 _I'm not shocked that he did it, more so that I let him so easily._

"You'd be my good little slut, wouldn't you?"

I'd never been called that before, and somewhere deep inside of me, I feel a spike in my heart rate. _Fuck. Stop this._

I push his hand out from between my legs and move backwards. "Mr. Grey."

"Christian," he corrects me.

"Christian I don't— understand this game you're playing. And in a twisted way I'll admit that I'm flattered but I'm really not the girl for this. Hell, I could find you another sales rep in 15 that would be."

"She wouldn't be _you_ though." He tells me. I feel my toes curl slightly in my pumps, my body begging me to give into the power that this man so obviously has over it. _Let him make good on his promise, Ana. Let him make you come._

"What's so special about me?"

"Not sure. I was hoping your mouth around my cock would give me clarity."

I don't even try to stop the unlady like snort that escapes me. "I've never done anything remotely sexual here, and I certainly don't plan to start now with a man I hardly know."

"'Tis the season."

"To what? Be a ho ho ho?"

"Cute." He looks around my room before letting his eyes fall on me. "I want to touch your pussy."

"People in hell want ice water. Try again."

"I want to kiss you."

"Which lips?" I raise an eyebrow at him and mischief flares in his eyes, his head thrown back in a hearty laugh.

"I meant on these." He says brushing his thumb over my bottom lip. "I've been thinking about biting this for the past hour. Do you know how much you bite this fucking lip?"

His hand falls from my lip that is currently tingling from his touch. It runs down my body and I shiver in response before taking a step back. "Mr. Grey…"

"Christian," he corrects again. _Why won't he let me keep an iota of professionalism?_

"Christian, I-" the words fail me as I watch him slide his jacket off of his arms. I swallow, desperate to try and create some moisture in my mouth as it's running dry.

"Tell me you don't want this." His voice is low, seductive, rich and I feel my resolve weakening as he circles me like I'm his prey. "If you don't, I'll leave. Pay for my suit and never bother you again." _Wait wait wait, let's not make any hasty decisions here._

I'm silent, so he continues, as he moves so that we are face to face with each other. "But I saw the way you looked at me." He smiles. "The sparks flew between us instantly."

"I can't deny that there's an- attraction."

"Sit." He tells me.

"Where?" I ask and I immediately regret it. _I think it's regret I'm feeling? Or maybe it's excitement. Pure unbridled lust._

"On your desk." I do as he says, crossing one leg over the other in an effort to prevent my skirt from riding up further.

"Hike your skirt up and spread your legs." I hesitate and he gives me a sexy smirk. "Should I do it for you?"

His eyes are playful and yet there's also a hint of darkness lurking behind his grey orbs. A darkness that I want to walk blindly through as I fumble around for the light switch. "Yes please." I tell him. He takes a few steps towards me, towering over me as his hands find my legs and part them slowly to stand between them. He holds my jaw in one hand, drawing his thumb over my lips. "I can't wait to look down at my cock later today and see your lipstick all over it." I don't confirm or deny that my lips will be anywhere near his cock so he continues. "But I want to kiss you now."

"Okay." I whisper.

He gives me a half smile before his hand weaves into my hair. I close my eyes and expect to feel his lips on mine instantly, but I feel them on my left cheek first. He drags his lips down the skin to my chin and up the other side of my face. I let out a breath I didn't even realize that I was holding when he pulls away. I feel his lips a moment later on my forehead, then my nose and finally, his lips cover mine. His hands find my cheeks as his tongue probes my closed lips for entrance. I open them, allowing him access as our tongues battle for dominance. It doesn't take long for us to find a perfect rhythm, my panties becoming more drenched with every stroke.

 _God, this man could kiss._

I raise my hands to rest behind his neck and I play with the hair at the base of his scalp. I pull gently and he groans, effectively releasing me. "Whose mouth is up first?" He asks me with a wicked grin.

 _How is it that every word out of his mouth pushes me closer to an orgasm? I wonder how many times I would come if this man just read me the dictionary?_

"Your choice." I say softly, feeling slightly nervous at the idea of my first one night stand. _One that is about to happen in my office. At work. In the middle of the day. During the holidays. God, Ana do you have a death wish?_

I look up at the man who is smiling down at me. _But what a way to go._

"Mine. I almost can't take it another second without knowing what your pussy tastes like." He almost growls and before I can think he's sitting in my office chair, my legs propped up on the arms of my chair, my skirt hiked up around my waist. He stares at the apex of my thighs and I touch my hips in an effort to pull my stockings down when he stops my hands. "Do you trust me?"

I lick my lips nervously. _Do I? I mean the man's face is a foot from my vagina, I guess I do a little._ I nod. He reaches behind me and pulls a pair of scissors out of my _Employee of the Month_ mug.

 _Yeah, if HR could see me now. I'm certainly living up to my title._

My heart begins to race as I think about the fact that this man I barely know is wielding a sharp object. _Is he a serial killer? Should I scream? Beg? What is he…?_ My mind is stopped when I feel his hand on my face. My panic must have been all over my face because he speaks.

"I would never hurt you." He opens and closes the scissors effectively slicing through the tension in the room. "Just these tights."

Before I can protest he's pulled my tights away from me and cut what I assume to be a rather large hole around my crotch. _Mother fucker those were not cheap tights!_

I'm about to tell him to spare my favorite _La Perlas_ when I feel cool air hitting my wet sex. _Fuck!_ If I wasn't so turned on, _and half naked_ I would be marching him down to the Intimates section to buy me new things.

My irritation is halted when I feel his fingers stretching the ruined fabric even more and then his mouth against me. _Oh fuck._

He explores my folds with his tongue, lapping up every ounce of arousal that has been forming since I first laid eyes on him. "God, you taste so sweet." He murmurs. He slides his tongue through my entrance, fucking me for a few seconds before drawing his attention upwards and finding my clitoris. He spreads my lips with his fingers as he eats me hungrily, his tongue gliding back and forth across me. My hands move to his hair and I'm surprised at how silky they feel under my fingertips. I bare my nails and scratch slightly and his hands grip my thighs harder as he lets out a guttural moan. "Again." He orders so I do and to my excitement, it only makes his licks more aggressive.

"Fuck." I moan. There's nothing within arm's reach so I do the most cliché thing I can think of. I put my fist to my mouth and bite down- _hard_ in the effort to quiet the orgasm that is moving through me quick as lightning. I drop my hand to whisper, "I'm going to come." In an instant his eyes find mine. I can't look away, our eyes locked during this intimate moment. I'm at the edge waiting to jump when he slides two fingers into my dripping pussy and I come completely undone my legs shaking on the arms of my chair as I roll my hips against his face.

 _Holy fuck!_

I feel his tongue flick against my clit one last time and I twitch and slowly push his face from my crotch. "Oh my God." I close my eyes, the aftershocks of the best orgasm I've ever had still occurring.

"I think I reached _Nirvana._ " He smiles. "It's between your legs."

I giggle at his very flattering analogy before I hop off of my desk and stand in front of him. "Your turn."

"I won't cut your slacks. I know they're expensive." I smile as lower myself to my knees and undo his pants and let them fall to his ankles. The wind is almost knocked out of me as I see his cock dying to be freed from the confines of his black Calvin Klein briefs. I'm literally salivating. I slide his underwear down his legs and his powerful erection juts out. "Holy shit, you can put an eye out with this thing." I look up at him, and he seems pleased with my reaction.

 _There's no way this whole thing is getting in your mouth, Steele. Not unless you want to throw up that bagel you had this morning. My gag reflex is pretty decent but this man is huge._ "Touch me, baby." I hear him say and when I look up his hooded gaze is fixed on me. I lean forward, placing my hand at the base of his dick, I tickle the head of his cock with my tongue gently. He twitches and I notice the cum pooling at the tip already. I close my lips around his tip and slide further down his cock until he reaches the back of my throat. I swallow slightly, in attempts to open up my throat and push him further and he hardens even more.

"Fucking yes." He hisses through what I assume to be gritted teeth. "Do that again." I do as he says, attempting to swallow his cock whole and his hands find my hair, pulling as much of my hair as he can into a ponytail on the top of my head. I begin to suck his dick faster, as his thrusts meet my face. This goes on for a few minutes when he removes himself from my mouth. He drops from between my lips, a trail of spit connecting my mouth and his dick and I swipe my tongue across my lips effectively breaking the sexy trail. "I want to be inside of you when I come."

"Do you have a condom?"

He nods, grabbing his wallet from his pants and pulling out the foil wrapper. He rips it open with his teeth, sending the wrapper flying somewhere else. I try to make a note in my head to remember where _that_ landed but the thought escapes me when I feel his dick at my folds. "Should we move to the couch?"

I nod and follow him, finding myself underneath him instantly as he begins to pound into me relentlessly. I'm still wearing tights which thankfully muffle a bit of the sound disallowing his balls to slap against my skin as he furiously moves in and out of me. "Fuck, Ana."

"Christian." I whisper.

"I need to see your tits."

"Don't you dare rip this blouse."

"I'll buy you another one."

"That won't help me getting out of this room though."

He chuckles and presses a kiss to the exposed skin at the base of my throat. "Next time." He whispers and I clench wondering if there would actually be a next time.

 _One night stand, Ana. That's all. Or One Afternoon Delight Stand, whatever._

I wrap my legs around his back, my heels still on my feet making me feel like a movie or a trashy romance novel. _This is fucking hot._

"Next time I'm going to fuck you in just these sexy heels of yours." He tells me.

I'm dangerously close to the orgasm so I say the only thing that my mouth will allow me to say at the moment. "Yes."

His lips find mine again and I taste the sweat from our tryst on his lips. I run my tongue over both of them in attempts to collect the moisture and he darts his out to catch mine, drawing it back into his mouth. "You are a fucking sex goddess." He tells me. "I'm going to come, I need you to get there."

"I already came I-"

"That wasn't a question. _Come."_ He demands, and his words have me barreling towards another one when I feel his hand between us. It only takes a few strokes of his finger over my clit before I'm flying. He must have been holding off because in the midst of my orgasm I feel him twitch inside of me and groan, nearing his end as well.

He doesn't collapse on top of me, probably in an effort to preserve my clothes from wrinkling further. He holds himself up and stares down at me. I look away, the intensity of the moment due to the fact that he's still inside of me is overwhelming. He pulls out slowly and I sit up. His back is to me as he pulls off the condom and deposits it in my trash. "I'll take that when I leave… don't need anyone finding a used condom in here." He grabs a tissue from my desk and sits back on the couch next to me and pushes me onto my back.

"Have dinner with me tonight." He says as he runs a tissue through my abused folds collecting all of the evidence from both of my roaring orgasms.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I have plans."

"With another guy?" He asks and I don't miss the hint of jealousy in his eyes.

 _I cut him a break._ "He's gay… this time of year is stressful. We decompress when we get off work a few times a week. It's the only way to make it."

He gives me a smile and I think he accepts defeat. "Well how about you call me when you're free? Or… you want to do this again?" He smiles and I nod knowing that there's no way in hell I'll ever call this man again.

"Definitely."

* * *

 ** _One Year Later..._**

A smile finds face as my mind drifts back to that day almost three hundred and sixty-five days ago. It was Christmas time once again and I wonder if my special visitor will make an appearance today. I'm startled by my phone when it beeps indicating that I have a text message from Andrea.

 **Look who's in the building! :)**

A picture of Christian Grey walking through the main floor sends my nerves haywire. My scalp prickles and so does my sex. I bite down on my bottom lip and squeeze my legs together in attempts to gain some relief between my legs. I take a brief peek at myself in the mirror and smooth my dress down. _He's here, again! I wonder if he remembers me?_

I open the door and I'm met face to face with the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on- yet again. He's leaning against the wall next to my office door sporting a sexy smile that turns me into a puddle of need. _Oh, he remembers alright._

"Mr. Grey." I chuckle nervously. I'm never at a loss for words and yet this man makes me lose all sense. "Hi." I say, unable to come up with anything else.

"Miss Steele." He says, his voice gushing over me like warm honey. "I was hoping you'd be here."

"It's good to see you." I whisper, my eyes sweeping over his body appreciatively just as I did a year ago. My tongue sweeps over my bottom lip and I feel his hand under my chin. "Are you looking at my dick, Miss Steele?" He says so quietly. There's a bit of commotion at the end of the long hallway of offices and I'm lucky that the two consultants on either side of me happen to be off today.

"And if I was?"

"I'd be happy to show you without the clothes? In case you've forgotten what, it looks like?" His index finger drags down my chest and stops just shy of my pubic mound.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask, my voice hoarse and thick with need.

He smiles and follows me into my office, shutting the door behind us and locking it. "Your hair is shorter."

I spin around from the mini bar I have in my room and hand him the glass of sparkling water with cranberries. _My minimal effort at trying to be festive._ I remember my hair was almost down to my waist last year. I had been in desperate need of a haircut but I'd been working long hours and it had been moved to the backburner. This year my hair is a little below my shoulders. _I can't believe he noticed._

"I'm surprised you even noticed." I try to hide the pinkness in my cheeks but his hand touches my face, rubbing the flaming skin.

He narrows his gaze before moving his hand down to mine and grasping it. "I just knew I was going to come in today, and you'd have a ring on your finger. Tell me… you're not seeing anyone?"

I look at where our hands are connected. "No."

"And all this time, you still won't let me take you to dinner?"

"It wouldn't be- appropriate."

"Fucking me in this office wasn't appropriate, but you did that."

I gulp, the memories from that day come flooding back once again. Coupled with the invasion of my personal space by the most sinful man I've ever met has my skin ablaze. I just want to climb out of my body and into his. I don't respond to his question when I see him set the glass on the coffee table and lower himself to his knees in front of me. "Can I see if you taste as good as I remember?"

I whimper, unsure of what to say. _God knows I want to feel his lips on me, but- I swore after last time I would never do anything that reckless again._

But- this is _Christian Grey. The guy who I spent more time than I care to admit fantasizing about- still._ The man who knows my body better than I do. The guy who makes it come alive faster and more intensely than any past lover. I can't even deny the frenzy my body went into just getting Andrea's text message. He was three floors away and my body was already feigning for his touch.

I nod slowly as he raises my dress slowly, revealing my black thigh high stockings attached to my garter belt. I swear I hear a sharp intake of breath followed by a _Christ_ but it's quickly forgotten when I feel his lips tracing my slit through my panties.

"I didn't want you ruining another pair of tights and panties." I quip as I remember the scissors that ruined my unGodly expensive lingerie.

* * *

An hour and a number of orgasms later, Christian Grey and I are a mess of sweaty limbs on my floor on top of a red and green blanket. _See I could be festive_. The last time we fucked on my white leather couch, I had to have it cleaned- thoroughly. _Oops._

He props himself up on his elbows, still inside of me and he's staring at me as if I'm the most perfect thing he's ever seen. "What?" I ask, unable to stop my swooning at the look he's giving me.

"You're just- so beautiful." He kisses my lips lightly before he pulls out of me and stands, crossing the room to pull a bottle of water from my fridge. I can't help my eyes that are now fixated on his dick that is hardening slowly under my gaze.

"Will you cut it out? I have to go back to work." He chuckles and I stand, completely naked and make my way over to him.

"Stay." I whisper, as I drag my lips over his chest. Without my four-inch heels I'm significantly shorter than him and only come up to his chest.

He doesn't answer my request, just finds my hand once again and pinches two fingers around my left ring finger. "Why is my fiancée not wearing her ring?" My heart skips a beat just as it does every time that I'm reminded that Christian and I were getting married spring of next year. We'd been together six months when he'd whisked me off to Paris and promised to love me for the rest of my life and asked me to be his wife. I barely let him get the words out before I was screaming yes underneath the _Eiffel Tower_ amongst a sea of tourists.

"I thought it would be funny…" I whisper.

"I'm not amused." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Weren't we doing the whole re-enactment of last year?"

"That doesn't mean I want you running around without my ring on your finger."

I back away from him, my eyes rolling towards the heavens as I reach for my ring box that's tucked safely inside of my desk. I slide the five-carat oval cut ring back onto my finger where it belongs and hold it up for him. "Better?"

"Much."

"It's just much easier to sell this time of year as a single woman than one that's attached. I mean hello, you bought a five thousand dollar suit from me last year." I hop on my desk waiting for my fiance to blow at my comment and sure enough he stalks towards me.

"Excuse me?" My hands find his chest and he swats them away. "Don't test me, Anastasia."

"You're so easy to rile up." I smile. "I just took it off because I had a feeling you would show up. I was trying to stay in character." I giggle. "You know I never flirt… or flirted with anyone." I scrunch my nose thinking about how some of my coworkers behave around single men- and married ones for that matter.

His hand cups my jaw before squeezing gently. "If I had time I'd spank you."

I look up at him seductively through my eyelashes. "Make time."

"Later." He mouths, a wicked look in his eye that causes me to squirm underneath his heated gaze.

"I love you."

His eyes light up first, a complete 180 from the look he was just previously giving me. The smile breaks out afterward as if my words were the answers to all of the world's problems. "I love you too." He wraps me up in his arms and kisses me feverishly. His tongue finding mine instantly and rubbing against it.

* * *

"Have you finished your Christmas shopping?" I ask as I begin to reapply the lipstick that Christian had long kissed off. We were both finally dressed after a bit more fooling around, and he was preparing to leave.

He snorts as he fastens his cufflinks. "No?"

"Why not? Christian, don't procrastinate." I turn away from the mirror, the wand still in my hand before sticking it back in its case dramatically.

"What's the point of fucking a personal shopper if I have to do my own shopping?" He slides on his jacket and opens the door.

"Wait- you want ME to do your Christmas shopping?" _He's lost his fucking mind. I shop for two hundred and fifty people this time of year, he's got to be out of his goddamn mind._

"Yeah? Mia wants… I don't even fucking know." He shrugs. "Find her something expensive. And my mother wants a new pressure cooker whatever that is."

"Are you kidding me right now? Christmas is in THREE days!"

"Then you better get to work."

"This is bullshit. You couldn't pay me to go to _Williams Sonoma_ three days before Christmas. It's going to be a madhouse. Speaking of which- you don't even pay me for my services!"

He chuckles, grabs his dick assumedly indicating how he _pays me_ for my services and shoots me a wink before he's gone and walking down the hall whistling the tune to some bullshit Christmas carol.

 _'_ _Tis the fucking season._

 **END**

 **Happy Holidays, Everyone!**

* * *

 **Also! ICYMI, It's official! My Best Friend's Sister is available for Pre-Order on Amazon under my updated penname: Q.B. Tyler :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to do a follow up to Tis The Season… I'm not sure I'll do anything again for another year ha, but you never know! Reminder you know how this story ends! Lol. ;)**

The shot of tequila burns the entire way down serving as the inevitable truth serum in about thirty seconds. My body is still humming after my interaction with Christian Grey this afternoon and I can't seem to get my body back to a normal temperature.

I shift nervously in my seat and my friends seem to take notice, all of their gazes shooting to me. "What's up with you, Steele, you've been weird since we sat down. Rough day?" Jose says as he pushes an enormous nacho into his mouth loaded with guacamole and sour cream.

Kate, Jose, Andrea and I were sitting at the bar across the street from Neimans counting down the seconds with bated breath for when we had to return to hell tomorrow. Well not me. _Thank God, I'm off tomorrow._

I shake my head, the words bubbling up inside and wanting to fly from my mouth. _Don't blurt out what happened in your office. Do not blurt it out._ Kate narrows her eyes from across the high top table and her eyes dart to the bathroom, her sign that I needed to _move my ass._ I roll my eyes. "I'm going to pee, anyone need to come?"

I don't answer and she glares at me. I sigh, "fine, me. Order us another round, will ya?" I look at Jose who was currently swiping through Grindr and trying to find _his_ flavor of the evening.

I follow her down the long hallway towards the bathroom and as soon as we are safe inside the bathroom she looks me up and down and points at me. I don't even give her a chance to speak when I let the words fall from my lips. "I had sex with Christian in my office."

Her eyes widen and her mouth falls open. "I knew it!" She air punches the ceiling. "I knew you had sex!"

I roll my eyes and drop to the small couch in the corner and let out a sigh. "The best fucking sex of my life. Holy fuck."

"Tell me everything. Spare me no detail." She sits on the couch next to me and bounces up and down as she waits for me to spill the tea. I give her a detailed rundown while she all but salivates. "What do you mean you aren't going out with him? Oh my God, Ana!"

"I can't, he's a customer! I can't… I mean…"

"You had sex with him in your office… I think we are far past what's appropriate. Go on a date with him. Sit on his face again—"

"I didn't sit on his face."

"Don't you want to!?"

I bite my lip wondering if maybe I did want that. There wasn't a rule saying you couldn't date a customer. It was just a rule I had made for myself when I started attracting a lot of unwanted male attention.

She taps her fingers against her chin. "He's single right?"

"To my knowledge." I shrug.

"Oh my God, Ana. Tomorrow get his number and call him. You did get his number right? You put it in the system?"

"I think I have his card." I roll my eyes thinking about the tiny piece of cardboard in my purse that had his very personal cell phone number written on it, with directions to _call me._

"Let's call him. Tell him you're coming over later."

"Oh my God, he asked me out, not for a booty call."

"I think he would take either." She raises an eyebrow at me. "Andrea said he was salivating over you."

"He was?" I can feel my cheeks _and_ my sex heating in response and I stand up and move towards the mirror and fluff my hair. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Text him now. Tell him you can skip the dinner and get to the D-essert."

I bite my lip and nod my head. "You're right. One more time couldn't hurt?" I blink my eyes a few times as the tequila shots have made me bold and my head slightly foggy.

As soon as I get back to the table I pull the card out and I'm about to send him a text when I see the email blaring on my phone from human resources.

 _Fuck fuck fuck. How?!_

I let out a deep breath and open the email scanning it quickly to see how much trouble I'm in for engaging in sexual activity—

With a customer,

In my office,

On the clock.

 _I am so fucked._

 **To: Anastasia Steele**

 **From: Mallory Park, Regional HR, Northwest Region, Neiman Marcus**

 **Cc: George Arden, Store Manager**

 **Subject: Exemplary Customer Service**

Can I just say, that we've received an email regarding one Miss Steele on her customer service. An email from Christian Grey just crossed my computer telling me that his experience today in the store with Miss Parker and particularly Miss Steele was the best he'd ever received. This is a huge win for our store as I know he is used to shopping with one of our competitors. His email is attached below. Well done, Ana!

Best Regards,

MP

My eyes widen to the size of saucers as I read over his completely professional review of my service and if I didn't know any better I wouldn't even think we'd had a sexual encounter as well.

He goes on to say that he would like me to assist him with _all_ of his shopping needs and was sure that his sister and mother would be interested as well.

So he was going to force me into this date, huh? A smile finds my face as I think about the fact that this meant that I would definitely be seeing him again.

 _Checkmate, Miss Steele._

"Did you see the email from Mallory?" Andrea's words cuts through the moment I'm having about fantasizing about riding Christian's dick until the next morning. "If he needs any more Chanel you better _only_ go through me." I can practically see the dollar signs in her eyes and it makes me laugh.

"Obviously." I smile and nod at her.

I pull out his card and type out a text that tequila convinced me was a great idea before I can stop myself.

 **Me: You forgot to mention my amazing dick sucking skills in your review.**

I slap a hand over my forehead. _Why why why?!_

The bubbles appear instantly.

 _ **Christian: As much as I love the greeting, most people at least say who they are first.**_

I don't say anything for a moment before I see him typing again.

 _ **Christian: I have an inkling but confirmation would be nice so I don't wind up in HR for being inappropriate with an employee.**_

 **Me: Do you usually let your employees suck your dick?**

 _ **Christian: Do I need a lawyer present for this conversation?**_

 **Me: No! Sorry I was kidding. I'm drunk, ignore me.**

 _ **Christian: You still haven't told me who this is.**_

 **Me: It's Anastasia Steele… from Neimans… sorry I figured you would have known.**

This is why you don't drunk text, Ana. God you're so embarrassing!

 _ **Christian: I knew.**_

 **Me: K well, thanks! I'm thoroughly embarrassed. I'm going to go die now.**

 _ **Christian: Wait before you do that, can I take you out first?**_

I don't answer for fear of further embarrassing myself and I sit my phone face down and take another shot followed by a large gulp of beer. Maybe I was drunk, and I would regret this in the morning, but right now I just want to pretend it didn't happen.

About twenty minutes later, I look down to find I have two missed calls and three texts from an unknown number.

 _ **Christian: Is that a no?**_

 _ **Christian: Shit, Ana, I wasn't trying to offend you. I thought we were just messing around.**_

 _ **Christian" You look beautiful with your hair up.**_

My eyes immediately look up from my phone and my eyes scan the bar looking for my sexy creeper and sure enough I find his eyes penetrating mine from the other side of the room, nursing a beer. He raises it towards me and my eyes circle the table. Jose and Andrea are huddled together now _collectively_ going through their dating apps and Kate is staring down at her phone.

"Be right back." I say as I hop up and make my way towards the long hallway, hoping he gets the hint to follow me. I've barely made it two steps out of sight before a hand is sliding through mine and I'm pulled gently towards his chest.

"Miss Steele, a pleasure to see you again." His nose floats down my cheek, inhaling my scent as he moves. He finds the space behind my ear and I feel his tongue dart out and trail down my neck and then back up. I mewl under his mouth and he presses me against the wall. "You smell like tequila and it's turning me the fuck on."

"Why, because you think I'll take my clothes off?" I grin at my own joke, and he chuckles at my cheekiness.

"I would love to get you completely naked. Spread out for me on my bed, completely at my mercy. I wouldn't let you out of it ever."

"Can I come over?" I bite my bottom lip at my presumption and when he doesn't answer I feel the rejection spreading throughout. "Umm, sorry, I just… I live with Kate and…"

He pushes me back against the wall and cups my cheeks. "You apologize so damn much. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It's okay if you don't want me to come over, we can go to my car and…"

"Car? Anastasia, enough." He growls. "Of course I want you to come over. I just didn't want you to get the idea that it was all I wanted…"

"What do you mean?" I furrow my brows together.

"Jesus woman, I've asked you out like twenty times today and you keep turning me down but you want to come over? I feel like the typical roles are reversed here. I want to date you and you just want to fuck." He chuckles. "Normally I would prefer that but…"

"But what?"

"But there's something about you. So I want to spare us both the _fuck buddy_ bullshit and just cut to the chase."

"Which is?"

"You and me."

I clear my throat. "You and me what?"

" _Together."_

"What? Seriously. You don't even know me." I squeak.

"I was hoping to change that." He smiles and rubs his thumb across my bottom lip.

I rest my hand over his, and let my tongue slide over his thumb. He groans and my eyes flit to his. "Okay, say I agreed to this dating thing. Does that get me sex tonight?"

He throws his head back and laughs and I frown wondering where the joke was. When he meets my eyes again, he leans forward and bites my lip. "I like you."

"I like your dick."

"It likes you too. Can you get away from your friends?"

I nod. "Yes."

"Wait… your car is here, you weren't planning to drive in your condition were you?" He frowns and glowers slightly at me as he prepares to scold me.

"No. I don't live far, Kate and I were just going to Uber home and I would have come back to get my car tomorrow if I needed it. But my days off I typically stay in bed or on the couch."

"You're off tomorrow?" I nod. "On a Tuesday?"

I raise my chin slightly and wink at him. "I work weekends, Mr. Nine to Five."

"I can't tell you the last time I went in at nine or left at five and _didn't_ have to go in on the weekend."

"What do you do moneybags?" I fold my arms over my chest. _I have vague memories of Kate explaining what he did, but the tequila had totally erased that._

"I own my own company. I'm in telecommunications." I nod. "Does that not impress you?"

"Not quite as much as what that mouth is capable of doing." I grab his jaw and squeeze.

He smiles and shakes his head. "You're going to be the death of me, Anastasia Steele."

"I promise to make it worth it when you go." I quip with a smirk.

* * *

Hands grope my ass as I rub against him as we move through the streets of Seattle. I learned that Christian Grey had a driver, that didn't seem to be bothered that Christian and I were dry humping in the backseat. "Fuck, you drive me so crazy." He growls against my neck as I ride his dick harder through our clothes. "I am not letting you go, Anastasia, I hope you know that." He bites down on my neck. I moan and slap a hand over my mouth. "He's got an earpiece in, don't worry." I press my lips to his tasting his beer, my tequila and a range of emotions swirling between us. _Namely lust._ His tongue explores my mouth, and I let him, meeting him back with eager passion.

 _Fuck I never wanted this to end._

I don't know how long we're kissing, but at some point the car stops moving, and even then we don't let up. I vaguely hear the sound of a car door slam, and yet we still don't stop. My coat has somehow made it's way off and his face is submerged in the v-neck t-shirt I'd changed into after work. "I need this off. I need to see you completely naked."

His words alert me of my surroundings and I pull back. "Here?" I look around the car and I notice the windows have fogged up slightly and I immediately turn my head to the front and breathe a sigh of relief when I realize we're alone.

"Let's go up." I pull my coat on and let him pull me out of the car and into the private elevator. We're in the enclosed space for no more than a second before I'm pressed against the wall and his lips are on mine. "I can't keep my lips off of you."

"Mmmm." I let out a moan and he swallows it.

He pulls away and gives me a smile. "Do you want a tour?" He asks as he pulls me through his apartment. I turn around and realize that the elevator leads right into his apartment.

"Okay that's so cool." I point at the elevator and then take a minute to take in the lavish surroundings of his penthouse apartment.

He smiles, as if no one had ever complimented that. Like people just had elevators that led right into their homes. "Thank you."

"Pass on the tour. I want to see your bedroom though."

"You know you're the first woman I've ever brought here that didn't want the Christian Grey experience."

"You know when you talk about yourself in third person like that you kind of sound like a douche." His eyebrows furrow and I slide my coat off. "Lucky for you, you're hot and you make me come like a freight train."

He chuckles and follows me up the stairs, like I had any idea where I was going. "Oh I'm just assuming your bedroom is up here…" I point and he nods with a smile on his face. "Do you mind if I shower?"

"Mind if I join you?"

The idea of a shared shower with this sexy man makes my insides heat and my body shiver with delight and I nod as he begins pulling my clothes off of me and discarding them in the hallway as we walk towards his bedroom.

His room is all floor to ceiling windows on one side overlooking the Seattle skyline. "Wow. Holy shit. This is incredible." I'm still in my t-shirt and jeans so I walk out onto the balcony and catch a glimpse over the railing before stumbling backwards. He catches me instantly and wraps his arms around me and pulls me back inside. "If you go over Miss Steele, I'm going over after you."

"That sounds tragically poetic." A tremor skates through me. "I'm kind of scared of heights. I just wanted to see…"

He nods and pulls my shirt over my head and unclasps my bra leaving me completely topless. "I've been thinking about your naked tits since we met today and they're… even better than I imagined." I remember that he didn't see them when we had sex earlier and now he was staring at them like he had no intentions of stopping. They pebble under his gaze and I'm starting to get antsy under his lascivious stare.

"You can touch them you know."

"I was just trying to memorize them first." He reaches his hand up and brushes it over my nipple and I almost combust from the lust coursing through me.

"Oh God." I close my eyes as he does it again and _again_ and _again_. He pops the button on my jeans and slides them slowly down my body before getting them to my ankles and letting me step out of them. He's still on his knees in front of me and he presses a kiss to my covered sex just over my clit and I hiss in response.

"Shower?"

I nod, unsure of how I'm even able to comprehend words at all. He leads me down a long hallway and into the largest bathroom I'd ever been in and turns on the state of the art, belongs in every home style magazine there ever was shower. He's still almost completely clothed and he backs away. "In you go."

I slide my underwear down my legs and prepare to step into the shower when I turn around to find his hand rubbing his dick as I can tell his gaze was fixated on my ass as it's now on my pussy. He licks his lips and I clear my throat getting his attention. "So I… I'm just… you're not a serial killer, right?"

He raises an eyebrow at me and crosses his arms. "You sure picked a fine time to make sure I wasn't… naked and alone in my apartment."

"I know, I just… I had a realization." I point at him and narrow my gaze. "I told my friends where I was going."

"Did you?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I told one person." _Kate was beyond thrilled to know I was going home with him tonight and demanded a play by play the next morning._

He takes a step forward and cups my face. "You're not really afraid of that, are you?"

"No."

"I didn't think so." I move into the massive shower and I could honestly do a full cartwheel in here there's so much space. _Don't try it, drunk ass._

I watch as he pulls off his clothes and then he's in the shower with me. Naked. We're both naked. I don't know how long we both stand in front of each other, staring at each other like it's the first time we'd ever been around a naked person of the opposite sex.

"Your body is insane." His voice is strained as he takes a step closer.

My eyes wander over his perfect body. Every muscle is defined, every ab on display and he has those sexy definitions in his arms and legs that show the veins protruding. His dick, perhaps the most magnificent is standing at attention, the head angry and purple and pointed directly at me, as cum pools at the tip. My pussy clenches in response. Desperate for a taste. "Fuck me." I let out a breath.

And within two steps he's in front of me, hoisting me into his arms and sheathing me on his cock. Our lips immediately find each other's and my hands grip his hair at the back of his neck as he pounds into me in a punishing speed. "Holy shit."

I'm seconds from going over the edge, my body tense and ready to shatter all over his cock when he freezes. "Fuck." He grits and tries to pull out but my body isn't having it. My pussy squeezes so hard, trying to alert him that I wasn't letting him go. "Fuck fuck fuck. Don't do that baby, I'm going to explode and I don't have a condom on."

"Don't care... P-pill." I manage to sputter out as a pleasure blooms in my body and I begin to come. _Hard._ "Oh my God!" I scream out just as I feel his hardness expanding inside of me and shooting deep inside.

I'm vaguely aware of him speaking, my name falling from his lips like a prayer but my mind has been momentarily wiped clean. My eyes flutter open, and my legs are still wrapped around his waist. "You're so beautiful when you come, holy shit. And I don't think I've ever come that fast. What are you doing to me?" He whispers.

The steam is all around us and I notice that his eyes are such a beautiful shade of gray that are highlighted by thick eyelashes that are holding drops of water from the shower. His eyes are staring into mine and for a brief second I have to look away because the moment is intense and raw and with him _and_ _his cum_ still inside of me, it's almost too much.

"Don't run from me." He whispers.

"I'm not." I'm still not looking at him as he sets me to my feet. I immediately back up, wanting a bit of space to clear my head of the mind numbing orgasm and the sexy as sin man that gave it to me within about thirty seconds of him touching me. "What was that?"

He shrugs and crosses his arms over his naked chest. "I don't know. Listen, I don't usually sleep with women without condoms, I'm sorry I attacked you like that… I…"

I take a step towards him and put my hand over his mouth. "I want it." I tell him after letting my hand lower slowly.

"Want what?"

"You and me."

He smiles a smile so wide that it makes my heart skip a beat. "So you'll let me take you out?"

"I suppose." I giggle and he pushes me against the wall again.

"That smart mouth isn't going to fly now that I have you."

"That's what you think." I raise an eyebrow at him as I push him slowly to his knees in front of me with a smirk.

* * *

Every part of my body hurts. It feels like I've been turned inside out and into a hundred different shapes over the course of the night.

Which was true.

I don't know how many times Christian and I had sex, but my body has a delicious ache that I've never felt before and my sex has never felt more sensitive. I touch the folds and notice that they're still slightly wet making me wonder how much of Christian's cum is inside of me. I let my eyes flutter open just in time to see the man in question walk back into the room with his towel wrapped around his waist.

 _God, he's gorgeous._

I wonder if he heard my thoughts, or perhaps felt my stare because his eyes meet mine and he smiles before dropping his towel and moving towards me. Without thinking and despite the soreness, I fling the covers off of me and then he's between my legs, dragging his dick through my folds.

"Aren't you sore?" He asks before he taps my clit with his dick.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"I got a little aggressive with you last night." He winces and it's as if the comment combined with his empathy for my pain has my clit on fire.

"I loved it."

"Good to know." He leans forward and nips at my bottom lip and he smells like mint and his body wash. A body wash that I plan to use the second I get in the shower. "I had Taylor go out and grab some things for you, I wasn't sure what you liked-" he starts when I interrupt him.

"I'd rather use your stuff. I want to smell you on me for the rest of the day."

"I'd love that. But I figured you'd at least need a toothbrush."

"Your mouth got very acquainted with my ass last night, and I can't use your toothbrush?"

He throws his head back in a laugh and presses a kiss between my breasts before getting off the bed. "Touche, Miss Steele."

"Are you leaving?" I sit up, in attempts to get out of bed when he puts his hand over my chest.

"Yes, but stay. Gail will make you breakfast when you're ready."

"Who's Gail?"

"My housekeeper."

"Ah, I see." I briefly wonder if the duties of _housekeeper_ extended to her keeping him satisfied, but I brush it away instantly. "But no, I should go. Do you think you can give me a ride to my car?"

"Of course, but I really think you should stay. I was going to have Taylor take you home whenever you were ready."

"I think I'd rather you take me back to my car." I smile and follow him into his walk in closet.

He raises an eyebrow at me as if he can hear my thoughts. "I can't fuck you."

"Well I didn't sign up for that." I put my hands on my hips as I take in his massive closet. "Holy shit, I thought I had a lot of clothes." I run my hand over the rows and rows of dress shirts and thousand dollar suits, designer shoes and everything so meticulously organized. "I'd ask if you were gay, but I know for sure you are not."

"Miss Steele, don't make me spank you again." He gives me a warning look and it heats my body all over.

"But I liked it."

He shakes his head as he pulls his briefs on, roaming his gaze over my naked body. "You're so fucking sexy, it drives me insane." He moves closer and before I can come up with a cheeky response, his hand is between my legs. He flicks my clit with his finger and my knees buckle. He grabs me, wrapping his arm around my waist and securing me. "I loved feeling your hot naked ass under my palm." His voice is dark and ominous and it sends a shiver through me. "Get dressed before I fuck you again and make myself late for this 9 AM meeting."

"Yes sir." I make my way out of the closet, just as I see his eyes turn from a light gray to almost black.

* * *

I take a sip of my coffee and pull my scarf tighter around me as we drive through the streets of Seattle. We're both quiet, reveling in the events of yesterday, though his hand hasn't left mine once. Every few minutes, he mindlessly brings my hand to his lips and kisses it, like he's been doing it all his life and my cheeks turn pink every time. Finally, he breaks the silence. "Can I see you tonight?"

"Yes." I answer immediately. Usually with men, I keep them at arm's length… and those were the ones I even gave a chance at all. But with Christian, I felt this spark almost instantly and I was desperate to feel it again and again and again. When he touches me, my skin almost ignites and when he kisses me, I'm a full blown inferno. Even his eyes on me set me ablaze.

"I'll call you when I'm leaving the office and I can swing by and pick you up." I nod as my car comes into view in the parking lot. It was still relatively early, though some of the early morning staff was there.

"I had fun."

"Me too." He smiles and leans across his console and presses his lips to mine, sliding his tongue through my lips once. He pulls back after no more than a second and I frown at the swiftness of the kiss.

"If I let that go on, it'll end with us fucking in the parking lot of where you work." He shoots me that dazzling smile and a wink.

"Fine." I pout and he grabs my jaw to look at him. "I'll make it up to you later."

I smile. "Deal."

* * *

Later that day, I'm sitting on my couch after just woken up from a nap given that I barely slept an hour the entire night prior when my phone lights up with an email. Now normally, I would ignore any emails I receive on my day off, as they're usually work related or just a slew of promotional emails. But seeing Christian's name has me on high alert.

 **From: Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

 **Subject: Itinerary SEA→ CDG**

I click the email and immediately my eyes widen to the size of saucers. _Paris? Wait… what?_

I immediately call Christian and he answers on the first ring.

"I was expecting your call."

"Did you… mean to send that to me?"

"It has your name on the ticket, and I don't know many other Anastasia Steele's I would very much like to accompany me to Paris."

"Uh… Christian, this is so sweet, but… most people plan like dinner dates this early on in a relationship, not like… trips across the Atlantic."

"Well, I'm not most people. I have to be in France in six months for a conference. I want you to come with me. I know how sales jobs works and I figure this gives you plenty of time to take time off." He explains like it's the most normal thing in the world to book a plane ticket for a woman you've known all of two days and had deliciously hot sex with twice.

"Well…"

"If in six months you've decided you're sick of having me around, you don't have to come, Ana. This is by no means a trap to get you to be with me. But in six months if we're still doing… whatever this is, then I would want you to come with me."

 _Holy shit, I've never been to Paris. Can you imagine the shopping there?_

"I don't think it's me that will ever get sick of you." I press a palm to my forehead and I feel my cheeks turning bright red. _Jesus Ana, when did you lose all chill?_

"Well, you have no idea how much it pleases me to hear that. But we can talk more about that later, I've got to get to a meeting."

"Okay, sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're never interrupting. Laters, baby." He says before he ends the call and I'm left feeling like what in the world just happened.

 _Me and Christian Grey in Paris? What Cinderella story did I just stumble my way into?_

 **A/N: For those of you that don't remember from part 1, Christian proposes to Ana in Paris after six months! This CG works quick ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
